Runaway
by Double Negative
Summary: After Buu, Goten is feeling left out. Dire circumstances occur, causing Goten to flee. 7 years later, he goes to OHS and meets TNG Z-gang. But Goten is not how he used to be and hides his identity...
1. Timeline Changes

Runaway  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that you can recognize from the show/manga etc. (Also if any of these ideas in my story are similar to another fanfic please tell me so I can read the fic and add the author's name as thanks)  
  
Greetings People,  
  
This is an A/U so the timeline is drastically changed. Here is an explanation of the changes. This story is focused on Goten. He is majorly OOC, instead of being cheerful and dumb (no offense) he is a cold-hearted bastard and smart. Characters are OOC, throughout the story so, sorry if that is an inconvenience.  
  
Instead of Goku leaving to train Ubuu, they train normally and Goku goes home every night. Marron, Trunks and Goten are 18. Ubuu, Pan and Bra are 16. Goku and Vegeta can't turn SSJ 4 yet only Goku can go SSJ 3. Goten's name will be Soun Tendo  
  
The school system is based on Orange Star Highs system with maybe a few changes. The 16, 17 and 18 year olds are in the same class to make this fic work. Goten joins the school during the second semester and the teachers change classes instead of the students.  
  
Schedule:  
  
English; Math; Physics; Lunch; Biology; History; Gym  
  
If you have any questions ask in the reviews!!!!  
  
Future_FuSIoN  
  
(The next Chapter/Prologue will be up soon!) 


	2. Prolouge/Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that you can recognize from the show/manga etc. (Also if any of these ideas in my story are similar to another fanfic please tell me so I can read the fic and add the author's name as thanks)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Flashbacks  
  
Goten lay on his back, rain pounding down on his window. The rain would usually lull him to sleep, but not anymore, rain now to Goten was anything but soothing. He stared at the ceiling still distinctively remembering the day he came to live in Cathy and Jim Tendo's home...  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The 11 year-old boy whimpered as blood coated his arm like a glove. He had tripped and sliced the area under his elbow with a stray knife that happened to be on the counter. Making sure the Ki cloaking ring on his other hand was okay, he ventured into the other room to tell his brother about his accident.  
  
He remembered clearly why he had taken the ring from Bulma. Ever since his 'father' came back he was ignored. It was like he was a clone, a recyclable doll, which was thrown on the shelf after its use to use again when the new toy got worn out. A little after he did start to get noticed again until Gohan purposed to Videl and he was ignored again. For this reason he stole the Ki-blocking ring, planning to run away to where he was appreciated but he never got the guts to. Goten hoped one day everything would go back to normal. His father would like him, His brother would play with him and his mother would worry over him. Don't get him wrong though he didn't want attention, he just wanted to feel loved.  
  
As Goten got closer to his brother, he started to notice the people around him. Everybody was here, for they were celebrating Gohan and Videl's engagement and it was also father's day. He snorted at the thought. 'Father' he didn't even know the meaning of the word. Unlike Trunks as Goten could see was hanging from the arm of a very disgruntled Vegeta.  
  
Goten soon approached Gohan who was cuddling with Videl. He tugged on Gohan's sleeve. "Gohan, Gohan I need your help-" but he was interrupted by a glare from Gohan. "Goten get lost can't you see I'm busy? Go bother someone else!" Gohan practically threatened. As hot tears were starting to fall, Goten struggled to control himself. Finally a realization hit Gohan. As Goten turned away Gohan grabbed his arm trying to stop him from leaving, but the blood on the arm that he grabbed made him lose his grip causing his to fall, making a thunderous bump echo across the room grabbing every ones unwanted attention. Every one was silent as Goten flashed into SSJ. He couldn't take it he punched Gohan, hard, across the face making every one gasp even Vegeta. They all thought Goten adored and idolized Gohan.  
  
"It's to late" Goten seethed his facade broken. "I hate all of you, especially you" he shot a glare towards Goku. He ripped the door of its hinges and growled. With a final "I don't need you, I don't need anybody" Goten flew into the rain activating the Ki-cloaker, leaving the shocked people behind him.  
  
Rain and tears clouded his vision as he settled into a tree and fell into a restless sleep. From then on the cheerful Goten disappeared, replaced with a cold hard shell of what he once was.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
The next day elderly Cathy and Jim Tendo had found him asleep in the tree cold wet and hungry and took him in as their Grandson. For they were much to old to be his parents.  
  
Goten sighed at the memory. That was the past, made to be forgotten. But he still kept on wondering if they missed him. 'Probably not' He thought bitterly as he turned over and peeked at his clock. 3:45 am. Goten groaned and rolled over closing his eyes, he tried to fall asleep because tomorrow he was going to start his first year at Orange Star High where his bro- no, that man used to go. As he fell of to a dreamless sleep, he tried to forget his past.  
  
For his name was now Soun Tendo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramblings: This is my first story so be nice!! Also you know when Goku uses instant trans. on Cell and goes to King Kai's planet??? I think Goku had enough time to get back to earth before Cell blew up don't u?? Also, CANADIANS DO NOT SAY EH ALL THE TIME!!!!!!! Okay, I'm done... ^_^'  
  
Please R&R (can someone please tell me if my writing style is okay?) 


	3. Notice

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that you can recognize from the show/manga etc. (Also if any of these ideas in my story are similar to another fanfic please tell me so I can read the fic and add the author's name as thanks)  
  
AN: I will refer to Goten as Goten unless someone else is referring to him (teacher, Trunks etc.) Also, Goten will only recognize Trunks and Marron because he never met the others. But, he will notice similarities.  
  
ONWARD!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Notice  
  
The shrill sound of his alarm clock ran through his silent room, echoing off the walls.  
  
Goten groaned and rolled over, he swore the death to whoever made school start at eight. 'I only got three hours of sleep' he thought bitterly as he dragged himself out of bed and struggled to get dressed.  
  
5 minutes later, He looked at himself in the mirror. He wore blue washed up jeans, with a hole in the right knee. Along with his white tank, leather vest and silver earring he looked exactly like one of those street gangsters from the movies. Staring in disgust at the Orange Star that they were forced to wear, he slipped it in his pocket, not wanting to ruin his ensemble. Goten ran a comb through his hair and ran downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
Cathy smiled to herself as she saw her 'grandson' scarf down his breakfast fit for thirty people. Unlike normal people, she wasn't disgusted more of amused as did her husband. Who already left for work. Goten, finishing his breakfast pecked Cathy on the cheek and grabbed his school bag. "Bye Obaasan, Tell Ojiisan I said Bye." Goten yelled while running out the door. He jumped into the air dreading what was to come. His adoptive grandparents were the only people he ever warmed up to. To everyone else he was proud to admit that he kept a cold exterior.  
  
Shrugged out of his thoughts by the school roof, he landed and ran to the office. 'Here goes, I hope their not all idiots' Goten was about to open the door when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around about to tell the person off but was surprised at what he saw, then he smirked to himself. 'Oh, lookie, lookie a mini Bulma let's have some fun' Goten's smirked showed itself. "What do you want bitch?" The Bulma clone looked taken a back then scowled. "I am the temporary Hall monitor and you are late, so far into the semester too..."  
  
Blocking out her speech Goten waited for her to take a breath. 'Oh, come on doesn't this bitch ever take a breath, she just goes on and on and on...' he lost his already thinning patience and grabbed her arm twisting it. "Listen, I don't have time for your annoying chatter, if you would just listen for one second you would understand that I am a new student. And by rambling on about your stupid sayings I am giving a severely bad impression. So. Shut. Up." The girl gulped and shrinked away getting herself out of Goten's death hold. "Yes M-Mr.?  
  
"Soun Tendo"  
  
"Mr. Tendo, If your the new student, I was suppose to give you these." She handed him the all the stuff he needed to start off school. "And if you would excuse me I have to get to class." She muttered and scampered off. Goten scoffed and walked of to class. He didn't notice that he was going in the same direction as the girl.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Goten entered the classroom, and walked up to the teacher not noticing the stares from the back of the classroom.  
  
"Ya, that's him, the one who threatened me and told me off!" Exclaimed the Bulma clone, more commonly know as Bura. "He does look like the bad one doesn't he?" Said a blond on the other side of Bura. "I agree Marron, but Bura come on, you're a Saiya-jin; you should have been able to block him off." The daughter of Gohan, Pan replied back turning around in her chair to face Bura. "Wait till I tell tousan..." Trunks blocked them out focusing on the new kid. 'He looks so much like Goten...' Trunks mentally slapped himself. 'No Goten is gone-'he was interrupted out of his thoughts by Ubuu who was shaking him.  
  
"Trunks did you notice that this Guy has no Ki?"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ooohhhhhhh........ Cliffie... AS IF  
  
I need help and no, not mentally -_-; in WRITING!!! If anyone wants to help me write (co-writer) I would greatly appreciate it!!! I have a few idea's but not enough.... If anyone is interested tell me in reviews or e-mail!!! This chappie is kind of boring. I was trying to give out background information.  
  
Ramblings: ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................................... Ok I have nothing to Ramble about at the moment except DIE HERCULE!!!!! Also I no the chappies are short!  
  
R&R (Wait... You already read it... So REVIEW PWEASE!) 


	4. Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that you can recognize from the show/manga etc. (Also if any of these ideas in my story are similar to another fanfic please tell me so I can read the fic and add the author's name as thanks)  
  
AN: Thanks to Kaz Vegeta-Son, E-chan (for like writing 2/3's of this chapter), The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters and Blaque Cell for helping me ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Announcement  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes and concentrated, then snapped back with a gasp; Ubuu was right. The teen that had just entered had no ki. 'Is he an android?' Trunks thought. 'They don't produce ki. He looks real enough, maybe Dr. Gero is still alive. If he's an android, then I should tell the others.' He turned to Ubuu to whisper his idea, whose eyes widened at such a cunning conclusion. Ubuu then turned to Marron and repeated the message, who, in turn, whispered it to Bura who passed it on to Pan. Soon all the Z- teens were chattering amongst themselves about this new deduction.  
  
The teacher cleared her throat loudly, glaring at the small group. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of class, and I have a new student to bring up to date."  
  
The teens quieted down, still eyeing the new boy with suspicion.   
  
Goten saw their glares and snorted, ignoring them, making his way towards the teacher's desk. He looked at her with a bored expression plastered onto his face, as if waiting for her to speak.  
  
The teacher quailed beneath his sharp eyes, and instead turned to her pupils. "Would you please introduce yourself, young man?"  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and faced his new classmates. "I'm Soun Tendo. Don't bother me and I won't bother you."  
  
This simple statement caused an eruption of whispers and indignant looks from everyone. Goten crossed his arms, his eyebrows slanting down.  
  
Trunks stared hard at the new youth. 'This guy really looks like Goten...' again, he growled mentally at himself. 'Baka! Shut up about Goten, Goten is gone! And anyway, Goten hates all of us, why would he ever come back?'  
  
Goten's eyes narrowed as they landed on a boy with lavender hair, his own piercing blue eyes concentrated fiercely on Goten's face. He smirked. 'Noticing something, dear Trunks? Ha; I wonder why you would even care. I thought you'd forgotten me by now. After all, you never tried to find me either, did you?' At this last thought, he felt a pang of sadness and betrayal, but quickly pushed it down as a scowl covered his face.  
  
Trunks blinked and drew back as Soun scowled at him, then frowned back; two could play at this game, and besides, his father had taught him well.  
  
Bura, too, was glaring daggers Soun, but not because she found him familiar. Only because he had hurt her, and she really wanted to beat him within an inch of his life for that. No one touches Bura, daughter of Vegeta, and gets away with it!  
  
Pan was lost in her thoughts; she often heard her father and mother talking about a boy who supposedly her uncle. Sometimes, she would find her father crying, saying things like, 'I should have paid more attention to him!' From the pictures she'd seen of him, she related to this new boy. He looked an awful lot like Goten. "But he can't be Goten," she muttered softly to herself. "Uncle Goten is dead...isn't he?"  
  
Marron was slightly shaken; after hearing what Trunks had to say she had paid much more attention to the boy and was startled to find he bore a strong resemblance to that of the late Goten. At least, that's what her parents had told her. One morning she awoke to find that her parents had 'discovered' that Goten had passed away in the wilderness, something about some disease. Marron frowned, thinking back to that day. Saiya-jins didn't get easily sick, and if Goten had been sick, she doubted that he would have stayed in the wilderness for very long, angry or not. She never had believed them.  
  
Ubuu had a blank expression on his face; his sensai, Son Goku, often told him stories of a son he once had. Ubuu had seen pictures of the boy with his father, and was amazed at the close resemblance. He had loved Goten with all his heart, and had cried when his son screamed his hate at him...  
  
"Especially you!" The boy screamed, then ripped the door off its hinges and taking to the air. His ki vanished from sight, as did his form.  
  
Goku stood straight as a board, his eyes wide open, bright with unshed tears. The company turned to him to see his reaction; their faces grief-stricken.  
  
"H-he hates me?" Goku asked in a small voice, wondering if Goten had been referring to someone else. There was no one standing beside him. "He hates me?" He asked again, his voice even smaller than before.  
  
"Goku, it's okay," Chichi began, edging towards her husband. "I'm sure he didn't mean it..."  
  
Goku took in a shaky breath, then suddenly pushed his wife aside, rushing towards the doorway and bracing himself against the doorjamb. "Goten!" He called into the wind, which had begun to howl ferociously as purple storm clouds began to spill their loads upon his head. He ignored the rain, stepping out further. "GOTEN! COME BACK!" He was puzzled to find some of the rain on his face tasted salty and warm, then discovered that he was swallowing his tears, not the raindrops. "I shouldn't have snapped at him!" Gohan cried from inside the house, his voice cracking with impending sobs. "Now since he's found a way to mask his ki, we can't find him at all! We don't even know where to start!"  
  
"I don't give a damn!" Trunks' voice proclaimed loudly and angrily. "I'm going after him, and if that little bastard thinks he's getting away so easily, he's wrong!"  
  
Goku felt someone push him aside, and glanced down to see Trunks rushing past him, stopping a few yards away, the rain matting his lavender hair to his head and turning it a deep violet. The boy cupped his hands to his mouth. "SON GOTEN, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" He growled, then screamed again, "YOU BIG JERK, YOU'RE GETTING EVERYONE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"  
  
Bulma came up behind Goku. "Trunks, get back in here! You're soaking wet!"  
  
"No!" Trunks shouted, his back still turned to his mother. His voice trembled slightly. "Not until Goten comes back!" He levitated slightly, again raising his palms to his mouth and screaming with all his might, his voice cracking with hidden tears, "GOTEN! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE!"  
  
Goku swallowed, a knot forming in his throat. His son just told him he hated him, and he meant it. What had he done wrong? He was such a terrible father, he deserved every bit of it, he deserved to be hated. But now his son was gone, all gone, and he's never see him again, get to apologize, make it up to him. He was gone, gone forever...  
  
Ubuu shook his head; this was the point in which his sensei had been reduced to tears, covering his face with his hands and brokenly reporting that Ubuu's lesson was done for the day. He had left without a word or even a goodbye. Ubuu blinked; the class had already been resumed. He glanced around for the Soun, and noticed that he was already seated in the very back of the classroom, scowling and doing his best to ignore everyone around him. He looked remarkably like Goten.   
  
Goten caught Ubuu's gaze, noticing that the dark-skinned demi-majin was staring at him. But, unlike the others, there wasn't a frown or a glare on his face. In fact he almost seemed...sad. Like he was remembering something that didn't pertain to him, but still affected him. He thought about his status and chanced it, flashing a half-smile to the teen and turning away again, his scowl quickly replacing the grin that graced his lips before any of the others could catch it.  
  
Ubuu bit back a gasp; when Soun had smiled, even if it was for a split second, it was unmistakable that he looked like Goku. Ubuu shook his head; Goten...no one ever proved he was really dead. They just assumed he was, when he didn't come back after a couple years.   
  
Goten's scowl deepened; why had he smiled at that dark-skinned kid? Was it because the kid was the only one not glaring at him as if he had just bitch-slapped Mr. Satan? Goten sighed, doing his best to look like he'd rather be stuck in hell; which he would.  
  
"Class, as you all must know father's day is tomorrow and the school has decided to let you bring in your grandfather's and/or father's in for the day." Oh, THIS got everyone's attention. As for Goten he looked absolutely livid. 'Great Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Krillen all on the same day... and to add to the fact Vegeta will probably be after my blood' For Pan, Trunks, Marron, Uubu and Bra totally different thoughts were running through their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks Again to everyone who wanted to help and helped! Also a very big thanks to E-chan for like writing this whole chapter (except for one paragraph) What's going to happen when Goten meets part of the Z-gang. Will they figure out who he is or will Goten give them clue's??  
  
FF: REVIEW 


	5. Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that you can recognize from the show/manga etc. (Also if any of these ideas in my story are similar to another fanfic please tell me so I can read the fic and add the author's name as thanks)  
  
Chapter 4: Anger  
  
The rest of the period went on smoothly enough. Goten was busy most of the time sending glares out to 'the group'. Bra was grinning, trying not to snicker. 'Tousan will get rid of this guy, oooh I can't wait!' Pan was still thoroughly confused. To her, everyone was looking strange and constantly sending glares over to the new kid- Except for Ubuu who had a strange mix of remorse and confusion on his face. Trunks and Marron were oblivious of the people around them. Seeing Soun made them go into pits of guilt remembering the times they had with Goten.  
  
The teacher finally dismissed them. Goten gathered his books and was about to get up when he was tapped on the shoulder. He swiveled around in his chair and smirked. "The bitch, the pansy and their followers how may I help you?" Bura growled and Trunks grabbed for his shirt collar lifting him from his chair. "What was that?"  
  
"You heard me, and please get your hands of me before I rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass." Goten sneered in reply, trying so hard not to laugh. Ubuu looked at him in amusement, no one had ever dared to dis Trunks. He was too popular; as Ubuu analyzed Soun he didn't miss the amusement that twinkled in his eyes. Trunks frowned and dropped him on the floor before stalking off. As 'the group' followed him Ubuu hung back and took one last look before following the others.  
  
Goten hid from view during lunch, not wanting to draw attention on the quantities of food he ate. When he finished he flew up and sat on a branch of a tree. The tree just happened to be overlooking the table that 'the group' was sitting at. He got comfortable and listened to their conversation.  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" Bura growled while taking dainty bites out of an apple. Ubuu looked around at the people at the table only hearing tiny bits of the conversation, looking up he chanced it, finally saying the thought on mostly everyone's minds.  
  
"Didn't Soun look like Goten?" Everyone's heads jerked up before a murmur came from Trunks. "Yah..." Goten smirked 'what? Feeling bad Trunks finally noticing that your friend needed you?' as anger began to swell in him he quickly compressed it trying to stop the sadness from surfacing. 'The past, Goten the past...'  
  
Hearing the bell, he scampered from the tree quietly and slunk back to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten sighed, kicking a rock down the sidewalk on his way home. Sure, he could fly, but walking gave him time to think. Seeing Trunks and Marron had given him such a flood of old memories, he had a headache. He had nearly felt guilty; but all he had to do was remember how terrible everyone had treated him, and he'd feel the anger swell inside him and he lost all fondness towards his former friends. 'They deserve it all.'  
  
Goten turned down the driveway to his home, kicking random pebbles so hard they bounced over the terrain and disappeared into the distance; and sometimes through nearby buildings. He grabbed the knob and turned it with a small squeak, opening his front door and sliding inside before closing it behind himself. "Grandpa, I'm home!" he called, dropping his book bag beside the door. He knew Grandma would scold him later for leaving his things beside the door where someone could trip on it, but all he needed right now was something to eat. "Grandma? Grandpa! Where are you?" he shouted, hearing his voice echo in the house, muffled by the eerie silence. Goten felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise; something wasn't right. There was a smell in the air, not an actual odor, but a feeling of a smell. One he'd experienced all to often.   
  
Goten walked from the front door into the living room, and, in finding nothing, grew more frantic and dashed into the kitchen. Upon reaching his destination, his hand shot out and grasped the doorjamb for support.  
  
On the tile before him were his grandparents, resting in pools of their own crimson blood, now sticky with age. In his grandmother's hand was a telephone, which had long since cut the tone dial and left a silence. There were gunshot wounds in their stomachs, their chests, soaking their garments. They had died in each other's embrace, an expression of panic, terror and pain in scripted forever on the lines of their cheekbones, forehead, mouths.   
  
There were bloody footprints leading from his grandparents' bodies to the back door.  
  
Goten felt his stomach turn; the only two people who had cared for him; the only two people who had given a damn on whether he lived or died, had been shot by a burglar, who had obviously turned an ran as soon as he had caught sight of what he'd done.   
  
Unspeakable rage bubbled inside of Goten's chest, spilling into his limbs, eating away at his stomach better than the acid ever could. He gritted his teeth so hard he thought they were going to shatter in his jaws. His fingers clenched tighter on the doorjamb, causing the flimsy wood to splinter and crunch under his iron grip.  
  
The scent that had wafted through the air was the scent of death.  
  
Something snapped.  
  
Goten shoved his way out of the room and stumbled for the foyer. He plowed through, not even bothering to open the front door, and threw himself on the lawn, tears of hatred and despair painting silver tracks down his flushed cheeks. He lifted himself to his knees and threw back his head, screaming a wordless scream. His hair flashed to blond, and his eyes to the mystical blue-green of a Super Saiya-jin. His hair brightened, seemingly growing even thicker, and blue-lightening bolts surrounded him, breaking up the ground beneath his knees and forming a small crater. But his power didn't stop there; he reached deep inside and embraced his pain and suffering. Not just from his recent loss, but from losses and agony from years ago, when he ran away from his cold 'family and friends.' He was alone; he had no one but himself to rely on. His hair lengthened, and stretched to the ground, golden spikes brushing the dirt (the grass had long since disinigrated). His eyebrows faded, and his shockingly green eyes acquired ebony pupils. The blue bolts and gold aura around him increased, and his scream ended with a final note. "I SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU!" he shrieked, so much power merely contained in his voice that glass around the city shattered. He propelled himself into the air, tears evaporating in his aura and heat as soon and they left his eyes. "YOU HEAR ME, SO SORRY SON OF A BITCH?! I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU FOR MURDERING MY GRANDPARENTS! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Through all the hate and anger he failed to notice the power overflow through his ring. All his power was too much, and for one split second his Ki was felt all over the world...  
  
Goku sat beside the window. The Briefs were over. They had all just heard about Father's day. Of course he agreed, as did Gohan. Vegeta was refusing even after Bura begged him. 'I will not spend my entire day around sniveling brats that can't even lift a finger to help themselves, when I can be training to defeat Kakarot!'  
  
But after they heard the story of the new kid. Well let's just say Vegeta agreed.  
  
"Goku dinner's ready!" He sighed and shifted his body weight from the windowsill and walked over to the table. He sat beside his wife and his son. 'His only son.' He sighed and started eating as to not worry the guests anymore.  
  
Gohan's head jerked up as did everyone else who could feel Ki. "Dad." Gohan trailed of recognizing the owner. Goku held his breath 'Goten.' Then all was black.  
  
OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH Next chappie: FATHER'S DAY!!! When part of the Z-gang see Goten will they react? And what about Goten with so much power will he abuse it???  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I beg all of your forgiveness for taking so long. In between school, writer's block and my Internet breaking down (ARGH) it's kind of hard. Oh ya if this chappie's short by your standards I'm SORRY AGAIN!!!  
  
Help: I was wondering if I should put couples in this story. I don't mind incest or yaoi... Or maybe I should just make up a new charrie for Goten. WHAT DO YOU THINK??  
  
Advertisements  
  
READ E-Chan's stories... They're really good!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Author id: 243618  
  
'Till next time.  
  
Future_FuSIoN 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
No this is not a chapter..... Don't kill me!!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry!!! I get four projects everyday. 5x4=20... 20 projects a WEEK!!! I haven't started 4 of them and there due on Friday! WAH! ;_; Any ways, I finished the chappie... I just need to type it and then send it for editing. So I promise (or you can throw rotten vegetables at me.. LOL) that it will be out by Monday. At the LATEST! Thank you reviewers! I'll answer some of your reviews... Oh ya!! E-chan if your reading this do u still want me to send you the chappie for edit/adding??? Tell me in a review! Also, I want to make this enjoyable for everyone so if you have a suggestion I'll defiantly consider it!!! PLEASE SUGGEST!  
  
Pammy- ummmmmmmm..... on Monday? ^_~  
  
Blank person- If anyone knows what that means please let me know!  
  
Eb- Thankies!! I know the chappie's are short but... oh well I'll try!  
  
Zim/Peorth/Des/etc.- YAY!! I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL!!!!!!!  
  
CleScout- I'll try! I think I may do a sequel with them in it but.. We'll see! ^_^  
  
prinzess-pippi- You always review!! DEMO ARIGATOU! By the way. love your story!  
  
Rene no Oujo- Dun worry 'bout the review thing! I decided to take your advice on couples! Thankies for the help!  
  
Makaveli- You did? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.... I think Goten's good as a bad dude don't you?? LOL! Update your story!! Pwease? I will if you do!! Oh ya! Here's your cookie! And don't forget. G/M!! G/M!!!  
  
Lime- ummmmmmmmmmmm... hehe ^_^; I'll think 'bout it but. I hate T/P soooooo I really doubt that they will be in there!  
  
Tabi-chan- I believe you already got my answer sooooo good luck on your stories!!  
  
FadedCircle- You are toooo kind!!!! Thanks sooooooo much for the compliment!!  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters- ahhhhhhhhh. my faithful friend.I'll think about it.. ^_^  
  
Julie- Thanks! ^__________^  
  
Serena Yuy- I'll try!! Don't die on me!!  
  
Dan- Thanks! I will!!  
  
There. I did the reviews for chappie five! For the long wait.. I've decided if you all can agree on a story I'll write it. like make up a summary and I'll write the story kk? So think and I'll write!!!! And no I didn't die and hopefully you'll see the chappie next Monday!!!  
  
FF 


	7. Preview: Hidden Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that you can recognize from the show/manga etc. (Also if any of these ideas in my story are similar to another fanfic please tell me so I can read the fic and add the author's name as thanks)  
  
AN: Lookie!!!!!!!!! I got some of it out! Why I'm saying some is because this chappie is eeeeeeexxxxttttttttrrrrrreeeeemmmmmllllllyyy short. E- chan's not e-mailing me back! *Sniff* so here is a PREVIEW of the next chappie. Or the chappie you decide! ^__^  
  
Onward!  
  
Preview: Chapter 5: Hidden Tears  
  
Goten watched as the authorities dragged the bodies away.  
  
No emotions.  
  
No tears.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Literally Nothing.  
  
Some stupid asshole had killed his only family, his only reason for living. His eyes were blank and sore as he trudged up the stars and collapsed on his bed. Crying tears that he thought were lost, he fell into a dreamless state. Or more commonly know as sleep.  
  
Goten woke to the grating, shrill sound of his alarm. Chucking it against the wall his sharp saiya-jin nose caught the scent of the ever-rotting blood from below. Scrunching his nose in disgust he jumped up and slowly got dressed breathing through his mouth as if to lessen the stench. Stuffing down ten bowls of cold cereal, he ignored the caked on blood between the cracks on the floor. He would not get sick. Grabbing his bag he rushed out and hopped into the air enjoying the feeling of lift.  
  
By the time he landed he pushed his mask on, it was slipping through his fingers. He dreaded what was to come. But once the classroom door came in sight, he stormed in and sat down glaring at the wall. (FFN: Which I so often do...)  
  
Trunks P.O.V  
  
I sat down at my desk everyone following. I hoped that dad wouldn't go into his rant about being saya-jin no Ouji. And Goku... I wasn't ready to take the stress of that yet. I chuckled and turn around in my seat to catch onto the rest of my friend's conversation.  
  
General P.O.V  
  
"-Did you hear 'bout the murder last night?" Pan questioned everybody. "No, oh wait..." Marron paused. "Was it the one where to old people got shot?" Bura had a thoughtful look on her face. "The Tons, No... The Tends, oh whatever..."  
  
"Rumor has it that th-" Marron was cut short as Soun, looking even more sour and bitter then usual stormed in and fell into his seat, snarling at the wall. "What's his problem?" Pan calmed herself enough to speak. Bura snorted "Probably just has something bigger stuck up his ass today." Uubu glanced at Soun sympathetically; he was the only one who could see the hint of sadness in Soun's eyes.  
  
"Class.." There was a rustle as everyone turned toward the teacher. "I am surprised at how many of you brought in your relations." The sensei paused and smiled "So without further ado, let father's day commence!" Soun looked up just in time to see three intense back gazes- right on him.  
  
Goten scanned the sources of the gazes. The first one had on a crisp business suit and dorky (FFN: No offense...) thick glasses that strangely enough, had no lenses. 'Gohan obviously, wearing glasses for no point.' Goten held a secret smile before moving on. He couldn't help but glare at the next person. 'Goku' he snarled out in his mind. 'Still the same, hmmmmmmmmmmmm, stronger though probably training... again.' He moved on trying to calm himself. 'Krillen hasn't changed...' He trailed off and almost burst out laughing. Averting his gaze he covered his mouth with one hand and looked up again. 'Vegeta has a..." He snorted and couldn't help but let a few chuckles escape. 'A MUSTACHE!?!?!?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!!! The preview is out! Wanna give me ideas? E-mail or review! I will greatly appreciate it!! If E-chan doesn't get back to me I'll need someone else's help. E-mail me with a chapter that would fit with this story and I'll consider you! Thankies!  
  
Ramblings: I have a help sections for authors... made by my friends and me. If u need someone to fix/edit/help u with your stories were your men...um....ah... women... LOL. We'll do any kind... I mean ANY.  
  
Syanora, FF 


	8. Continue: Cover

HEYS!!!!!!!!! EXTREMLY short chappie. Again. But hey... I try. I just have so much work. I'M SWAMPED! OH AND LINKZ!! I SEE DEAD PONIES!!!!!!! (Don't ask. -_-)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.  
  
Onward troops!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 5B: Cover  
  
Goten couldn't take it anymore. He laughed and laughed and LAUGHED. Falling out of his seat he started rolling on the ground letting out huge bales of hysterical laughter. He was disappointed he didn't get to see it when it was just starting out! Imagine, our little Veggie with stubble! That thought almost made him start to cry!  
  
The class meanwhile stared on in shock. The class bastard was on the floor laughing so hard he was liable to roll down the stairs! The 'group' was in absolute shock. Was Soun laughing at Vegeta? He was defiantly eyeing him when he suddenly had a mood swing. Hell, it was worse than PMS.  
  
"Mr. Tendo!" A sharp voice echoed through Goten's mirth. Wiping his eyes he climbed into his seat, his mask a place once more. "Yes?" He answered, shrugging lightly. Inside he was still smiling unbeknownst to him, it was the Goofy Goku smile. "May I ask what was so funny that you had to disturb Mr.Jokun's" The Sensei gestured to a short balding man, "speech?" Goten sneered, stupid nosy woman. More trouble than they were worth. " It is none of your concern I assure you, Sensei." He stressed the last word, making sure she knew it hurt him to say such a respectable title to her. Taken aback the Sensei refused to lose the verbal battle.  
  
"And where are your parents?" Soun's face darkened, slight pain flitting through his mask but vanishing instantly. "They couldn't seem to make it, had a slight mishap..." He paused here, "their FUCKING DEAD!" Every startled at this revelation and his blow-up. The Sensei stumbled a bit and pulled on her necklace. "Well... that's a problem..." She slowly turned and tried to continue the introductions.  
  
"My name is Son Goku!" The alleged Son gave a peace sign. "Son Gohan." This Son bowed. "Vegeta." A voice grunted. "Krillen's the name!" A laugh. Goten rolled his eyes. Typical. As the rest of the introductions continued, people listening occasionally, mostly zoning out. Finally they were over, but Goten did not approve want happened next.  
  
"Okay class we are going to get more acquainted, separate by rows." Goten looked around, He was paired with the class female mystery, the freak and the 'group.' He groaned and the class started shifting seats. "Now that your in your groups, I want you to get to know each other, because this is your group for the rest of the day." Goten hid his face in his arms silently berating himself. Cover time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PEOPLES! I had to stop here because; if you guessed it the class mystery is... the girl that will befriend Goten. She will not, I repeat NOT be a Mary Sue. I have a good use for her, which will help the plot. If you want to submit, Please include the following.  
  
Name: Age: Personality: Clothing/Looks: A reason why she has a grudge against the Sons or Briefs: Background:  
  
I CAN'T CONTINUE UNLESS I HAVE HER! Oh and Tange? If you're reading this please submit your girl again... but according to these... please? I have a really good use for the FREAK. So if you want to submit a freak, just take away the reason why HE would hate the Sons/Briefs. THERE WILL BE A BIG TWIST IN THIS STORY!!!!!! I just have to work up to it...  
  
Ja,  
  
YamiLijah (I changed my name!!!!!) 


	9. Lost

AN: OMG! I UPDATED! IT IS A MIRACLE! ^_^ Not much action in this chapter, I gave a lot of background info though! You people all have such great OC's! I can't use 'em all so I decided to mix them up. Maybe one of your character's traits is in her... look closely. ^_~ I will try to get the chappie's longer and submitted closer together! But if I force myself to write it comes out pretty bad. If anyone here likes Digimon and Daisuke I wrote a one-shot! Go read!  
  
The reason I never got the chappie out for so long is because I read this story that said people who ask for chara's from the reviewers are bad writers and have no imagination. I was in a sensitive mood at the time and it made me stop writing. BUT I'M BACK IN BUISNESS!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN DBZ! YAY! *wakes up* DAMN!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Lost  
  
~*~  
  
So there he was. Technically all alone in a sea of idiots. Short, tall, fat, thin you name it; he saw them in his group. 'Let's get this over with.' Not lifting his face from its safe cocoon, he told them about himself...kinda.  
  
"Soun, You have a life and so do I, stay out of it."  
  
He then proceeded to fall back to sleep. Hey, he did his best. Wink, Wink. Nudge, Nudge.  
  
The rest just stared at him, two of them giving no notice at all.  
  
"Right okay, uh... This is my father Vegeta, He kinda thinks he's a prince and has anger management problems." Vegeta glowered but said nothing, the boy would pay later. Pan was next.  
  
"This is my father Gohan, he's a workaholic and...stuff." Gohan rolled his eyes. So much for his daughter's descriptive skills. Goku nudged Pan in the shoulder.  
  
"Oh ya! This is my grandfather Goku! He loves to eat and won the martial arts tournament years ago." Goku flashed a 'victory' sign and Vegeta 'hmph'ed. How come HE got a good introduction? Then it was Marron's turn.  
  
"Kuririn, He used to be bald and now he's not." The person in name sweatdropped "Thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem, dad!" Kuririn shook his head.  
  
Every looked towards the three remaining people yet to say anything. Bra just shrugged and motioned towards Vegeta.  
  
Freak and Mysterious said nothing on their parents, and as the others looked around they noticed there were no other adults in their group.  
  
"Seems they couldn't come."  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Rian, Parents are at work, I like rock. The end." He can talk! CALL THE MEDIA!  
  
"Kodin, no it's not a boy's name. Parents not available and I know I'm skinny. Don't bother me while I listen to music and I won't rearrange your face. Okay? Okay." Pure angel that one, pure angel.  
  
So Freak and Mysterious had names.  
  
...  
  
They seemed really nice.  
  
Goku did his trademark sheepish look and looked around as if saying 'what do we do now?' They looked to one another and then at the teacher. Goten rolled his eyes in the darkness of his arms, didn't they notice the paper the teacher dropped in the middle of their table like two seconds ago? I guess not.  
  
Not lifting his head he shot his arm out to grab the paper.  
  
"Read this, then maybe you'll get an idea." He struggled so hard not to say idiots.  
  
Kodin smirked at him and watched her reflection in her walkman. This was going to be 'fun', oh she could tell. "One of you read it out loud." No one argued as the paper was read by Gohan, loud enough to be heard but whispered as not to be distracting to the other groups.  
  
It read..  
  
~*~  
  
Father's Day Fun  
  
The day has been split into 8 parts. Each part is an estimated hour long. This is the schedule for group C.  
  
***  
  
First Hour- Introductions (I expect a story about the parent of your choice [Not your own] finished for grading.)  
  
Second Hour- Nature Hike (Your equipment and notebooks have been placed in the tool shed north of the courtyard.)  
  
Third Hour- Baseball (Equipment will be on the field.)  
  
Fourth Hour- Lunch (Discussions... You must eat in the east courtyard.)  
  
Fifth Hour- Recreational  
  
Sixth Hour- Design (You are expected to critique another's work.)  
  
Seventh Hour- Presentation on what you have observed (Including a paragraph per student.)  
  
Eighth Hour- Home  
  
***  
  
Enjoy your day! The teacher will tell you when the hours are up.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten checked his watch. 30 minutes left. "Who wants to tell a story first?" Goku smiled and started to ramble on about catching a fish or some other boring and incredibly stupid thing. He didn't care about this stupid report. He'd just skip at Sixth Hour and woohoo! No work.  
  
Goten's eyes wandered as they fell on Kodin. She had raven hair in a flipped chin-length style. Piercing raven eyes, long sharp raven nose, he wouldn't be surprised if she transformed into a raven every full moon. He snickered to himself; she even had the body physique, sickly skin and a bony body.  
  
Hey, she wasn't ugly, but not exactly 'Barbie' either.  
  
Rian was totally different. He was just... strange. He had a weird sense of 'Stay away' around him and it made Goten pretty wary in the decision if he was trustworthy. He put his head back in his arms. Yawn.  
  
Not to be surprised Goten spent the next 30 minutes taping his foot along to Kodin's CD player.  
  
He couldn't help but tap his foot along to Castles in the Sky.  
  
~*~  
  
He was back with his family again. They were eating dinner happily and everyone was talking up a storm. Or in other words, ChiChi was talking up a storm and everyone else was eating.  
  
Together. Happy. He loved it.  
  
Suddenly the table broke. His family's faces contorted with anger and disappointment.  
  
NO!  
  
They where so happy! But it was too late. His family turned their backs on him and walked away.  
  
Happy together. Without him.  
  
The scene changed and he was in a white space. But not for long, the walls started bleeding a swirl of colours all morphing together to create a red.  
  
Blood red.  
  
His adopted Grandparent's voices flitted around him and he fell to his knees.  
  
He was lost.  
  
'Soun, Soun, Soun.....'  
  
~*~  
  
"What?"  
  
Looking drowsily around through half-closed eyes he spotted Pan shaking his shoulder. "The hour's up, we have to go outside now." Goten sighed and pulled himself up from his seat.  
  
He really was lost.  
  
~*~  
  
YAY! ANGST! I'm kinda in a strange angst mood so. don't ask. I'm probably going to do an 'Hour' a chapter so next chappie is the NATURE HIKE! Some action there folks!  
  
Reader Responses (Only the ones that reviewed for Chappie 8!):  
  
darkshadow-23- I think I already answered this.  
  
Jacky- Thanks!  
  
Demonstarchild- I'm gonna use your pink sunglasses idea in the next chappie! And thanks for the compliment!  
  
little-princess- OMG! You write that really good Gundam Wing story! A New Life! I LOVE THAT STORY! And I no about the chappie's I think this one is pretty long... well longer than normal. ^_^;; And Thanks for submitting! We'll see! ^_~  
  
Cyberdoll-91991- Don't die on me! Love the name!  
  
V. Highwind- I LOVE your chara! So she was pretty much the base person. You have a great imagination! Keep it up!  
  
Makaveli- I love your name also, lol. This really isn't SOON but hey I tried! ^____^  
  
Celirene no Oujo- You said you hated when people took and didn't ask... and my e-mail's currently out of order. So I couldn't use your chara. I wanted to respect your wishes. *_*  
  
Kookey- Oh he will... MUSHASHASHASHA! Lol. I love her chara too! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Emerald-Forest- LOL! Hope it's not too confusing! ^_^  
  
Linkz- Linkz, Linkz, Linkz. THERE MY OREO'S! ..I like frogs said the orange.  
  
Rebecca- Oooooh! I got you starting to read it again? YAY! Tell your sister's I said hey, and I would love there opinion!  
  
Heafuru- Thanks! I'll check it out!  
  
Phew. That took awhile. This chappie is a little choppy and kinda in a different writing style... but hey! It's out! I hope you enjoy.  
  
Signing out, YL 


End file.
